


Ties of Destiny

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, Dancing, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Party, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Ainda pequeno, Yuri preenchia seu coração com sonhos para que a realidade cruel em que vivia não tirasse sua alegria, porém, logo descobriu que nem todas as coisas saem do jeito que desejamos, mas isso não foi o suficiente para pará-lo. Queria ser livre. Guardava no peito um desejo e uma promessa que não o permitiria desistir.Enquanto corre em direção aos seus sonhos mais profundos, percebe que o caminho pode ser mais difícil do que imaginava e, em meio às reviravoltas do destino, descobre que alguns laços jamais podem ser quebrados.A fanart usada na capa da fanfic é de autoria da artista I am a Trash / Salmon.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tcharam! O que uma animação da Netflix não faz, não é mesmo? Eu, Mido, entrei em uma conversa com a Jaine por causa de um filme chamado A Bailarina e depois de um tempo inventamos de escrever uma fanfic juntos e agora estamos aqui postando o prólogo KKKKKK  
> Esperamos que vocês aproveitem a história, pois o enredo está bem interessante. Não se assustem com o drama logo de cara, pois a fanfic vai muito mais além do que esse clima triste. 
> 
> Espero que vocês aproveitem o capítulo!

 

Localizado no Brooklyn, em Nova York, o orfanato Happy Child’s House abrigava crianças de todas as idades, porém, seu nome não condizia com a realidade que ali havia; na verdade, era totalmente o contrário. Apesar de não ser um local decadente como outros orfanatos localizados por todo o país, não se podia dizer que aquelas crianças realmente estavam felizes; entretanto, cada uma delas encontrava sua felicidade de uma forma diferente.

Dois garotinhos que passavam horas brincando de qualquer coisa que os fizessem sorrir, haviam encontrado um no outro, a família que tanto almejavam e lhes foi tomada. No início, exploravam a grande casa à procura de algo que os divertissem. O garoto mais novo sempre acabava criando armadilhas e pegadinhas para as outras crianças e as freiras, e, mesmo que o mais velho fosse mais tímido, não deixava de segui-lo, embora que, uma hora ou outra, ele acabasse sendo pego junto com seu amigo. Por fim, o mais novo fingia arrependimento por suas ações e era perdoado pela Madre Superiora, que os liberava acreditando na falsa promessa de não se meterem em encrencas novamente.

Foi em uma dessas explorações pela casa que os dois garotos acabaram ultrapassando os limites que lhes eram permitidos. Escondidos atrás da parede, podiam ver a porta de saída do orfanato; não havia nenhum adulto no local naquele momento, então, sorrateiramente, o garoto mais novo pegou a mão de seu companheiro de cabelos escuros e começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção a porta, deixando que seus olhos observassem cada detalhe do local inexplorado; até que encontraram uma porta entreaberta. Curiosamente, o garoto de cabelos loiros que liderava a exploração, colocou seu ouvido perto da madeira para confirmar se os sons que estava ouvindo eram mesmo reais. Não ouvia a voz de algum adulto, mas ouvia o som de uma melodia que lhe agradava, então, lentamente, empurrou a porta para enfim ver da onde vinha a canção. Nunca havia visto um aparelho como aquele, assim como nunca havia visto alguém dançar daquele modo; a bailarina na tv dançava tão graciosa e se movimentava conforme a doce melodia clássica regada de emoções que, aquelas crianças ainda não conseguiam sentir por completo, mas que ainda não deixava de transmitir. O mais novo sentia seu peito se aquecer de um modo estranho; a sensação era um tanto desconhecida para alguém da sua idade, mas lhe atingia de modo que não conseguiria esquecer aquele sentimento tão rapidamente. O mais velho não se interessou tão fortemente pelo que seus olhos viam na tela do velho televisor, ao invés disso, não conseguia deixar de admirar a expressão do seu amigo que estava focado demais para perceber que encontrava-se sendo observado. Deu tempo de eles verem a pose final da bailarina e ouvirem o som da última nota do piano antes do garoto mais velho puxar o loiro pelo braço, começando uma corrida em direção contrária à porta de saída. Antes de reclamar, o mais novo olhou rapidamente para trás a tempo de ver a Madre virando o corredor onde eles estavam, escapando desta forma, de um verdadeiro castigo sem chances de escapatória.

Assim se seguiu o resto daquele ano, os meninos agora tinham um segredo, e faziam de tudo para guardá-lo. Tentavam sempre que podiam voltar àquela sala, para assistir ao programa de dança que os havia hipnotizado. De início o garoto mais velho ia somente numa tentativa de acobertar o menor, mas durante um dos programas, a dança que sempre era calma e clássica, mudou para algo mais vivo e ritmado, foi então que descobriu ali sua paixão pela arte. Era diferente da que o amigo gostava, mas o aquecia da mesma forma.

 

Em uma tarde qualquer, os dois garotos estavam no quarto onde dormiam com mais algumas crianças enquanto tentavam pensar em algo para brincar. O menor estava impaciente e queria sair para explorar, mas as Irmãs estavam atentas naquele dia, então o mais velho o convenceu em se manterem quietos para que não serem descobertos.

Depois de ficar bufando por vários minutos, o loiro se levantou irritado e pegou a mão do amigo.

— Quero dançar!

Desanimado, seu companheiro de dança deixou-se ser levado até o meio do quarto e logo o loiro segurou as duas mãos do moreno para se apoiar enquanto tentava levantar a sua perna, na tentativa de deixá-la esticada à cima da sua cabeça como a bailarina fazia, porém, como sempre, era mais difícil do que imaginava; não tinha toda a elasticidade que precisava para fazer aquele movimento.

Vendo que o menor estava começando a se irritar por não conseguir, o mais velho suspirou já acostumado e sorriu para ele, pegando suas duas mãos gentilmente para que eles dançassem juntos. O loiro sempre se acalmava quando eles dançavam; não precisava de música, pois apenas o pequeno movimento que eles faziam juntos o alegrava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Para finalizar, o mais moreno girou seu amigo em torno de si para vê-lo sorrir lindamente mais uma vez; enquanto estivessem juntos, encontrar felicidade não era um problema.

Mas a felicidade não durava muito tempo na Happy Child’s House. Não se podia fugir da realidade e, o que era para ser o sonho de uma criança órfã, se transformou em uma despedida triste para dois garotos que já haviam formado um laço importante.

No horário da janta, em uma noite que aparentava ser como qualquer outra, o garoto loiro se sentou sozinho à mesa enquanto olhava para os lados procurando por seu amigo que não se encontrava no lugar, o que era algo raro de se acontecer. Quando viu-o entrando na sala, sorriu como sempre fazia, mas diferente das outras vezes, o mais velho não exibiu um sorriso de volta, apenas parou a uma certa distância e ficou observando-o com uma expressão triste.

O moreno sussurrou um “sinto muito” na direção do outro e logo as mãos da Madre Superiora estavam em seu ombro. Ele apenas fechou os olhos com pesar, enquanto a mesma fazia o pronunciamento que mudaria sua vida e a do amigo para sempre.

— Crianças! – bradou apenas uma vez, recebendo o silêncio de todo o refeitório em resposta. – Hoje temos boas notícias! Um amigo de vocês – ela olhou para o garoto que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados –, vai deixar o lar para viver com uma família que o acolheu. Espero que todos fiquem felizes por ele e saibam que um dia será vocês.

A maioria das crianças bateu palmas animadamente enquanto outras apenas deram um sorriso em direção ao garoto que estava pronto para ser adotado, porém, sozinho no canto da mesa, o loiro olhava para seu amigo de olhos fechados sem saber o que sentir; até que o moreno abriu suas pálpebras a tempo de vê-lo por um segundo, antes de avistá-lo correndo em direção aos quartos. A Irmã que ajudava a Madre a cuidar das crianças, pôs-se a correr atrás do menino que mesmo sem querer, deixava que suas lágrimas inevitáveis manchassem seu rosto, se sentindo, por algum motivo, traído pelo seu companheiro.

Não queria falar com o garoto de cabelos escuros que dormia na cama ao lado; não naquele momento. Sentia-se traído por estar sendo deixado e, por mais que quisesse se sentir feliz pelo outro conseguir uma família que o quisesse, não conseguia se sentir de outra forma. Sabia que nunca mais o veria e seu peito doía de tristeza. Não sabia o que faria se ficasse sozinho naquele lugar; não teria mais graça. Os dias coloridos em meio ao branco e preto dos meninos que moravam naquele orfanato, iriam embora.

Sabendo que faltava poucos dias para o moreno ir embora, o mais novo se remexia na cama por causa da falta de sono que lhe atingia, porém, se recusava a se virar para o lado que o amigo estava dormindo; não queria vê-lo, mas ainda assim, não conseguiu fugir de sua voz.

— Eu sei que você tá acordado – o moreno disse após algum tempo, cansado de ver o outro se remexer na cama ao seu lado. – Eu não tenho culpa. Não sei o que posso fazer. Eu… eu não queria te deixar sozinho…, mas… me perdoa.

O loiro fechou os olhos com força e colocou as mãos no ouvido. Não queria ouvir; não queria se despedir; não queria ficar sozinho naquele lugar.

Não demorou para sentir alguém chegando perto da sua cama, assim como se sentando na beirada do seu colchão. Se virou rapidamente e viu o amigo pela fraca luz do exterior que passava por uma pequena brecha da cortina, sentado perto dele. Ao tentar falar algo em voz alta, o mais velho pôs a mão em frente à sua boca e fez um sinal para que ficasse em silêncio. O loiro estava evitando seu olhar desde o dia que a Madre havia dado a notícia da adoção, pois, desde então, a expressão dele era triste e isso estava deixando a situação ainda pior.

Mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar seus sentimentos além da raiva e da birra, o mais velho já o conhecia há muito tempo para saber o que o amigo estava sentindo realmente, então, mesmo a base de protestos sussurrados, ele se deitou ao seu lado e o abraçou fortemente, não o deixando escapar de seus braços.

— Tudo bem, eu também estou triste. Eu também vou sentir a sua falta… – o mais velho sussurrou, fazendo com que o outro se rendesse e afundasse o rosto em sua camisa, deixando seus sentimentos de tristeza expostos para a pessoa que ele mais confiava e que, naquele momento, estava prestes a ir embora.

 

Em uma manhã cinzenta, os garotos acordaram assim como o céu do lado de fora; sem brilho. O menino que estava prestes a ir embora, arrumou sua mala com a ajuda da Irmã enquanto, hora ou outra, olhava para o amigo que, mesmo distante, ainda permanecia no seu campo de visão.

O momento da despedida era inevitável, e havia chegado para aqueles garotos. Pronto para dar adeus àquele lugar, o mais velho se despediu das crianças que viveram com ele por tanto tempo e, logo após passar por todos, olhou em sua volta para tentar encontrar o loiro que se escondia atrás das outras crianças. Caminhou até seu amigo para olhá-lo mais de perto; seus olhos estavam avermelhados por causa do choro da noite passada. Em um movimento gentil, pegou sua mão como se fosse apertá-la, mas, disfarçadamente, colocou um anel dourado em sua palma, e o puxou para um abraço.

— Guarde com cuidado para não perder – disse em seu ouvido.

— Mas… – respondeu sabendo o que aquele anel significava.

— Quando nos encontrarmos de novo, você me devolve. Cuide dele por mim.

O mais novo fechou a palma da mão com força e deixou suas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto enquanto abraçava o amigo pela última vez.

— Está na hora – a Madre disse ao chegar perto dos dois.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos do topo da cabeça do menor e sorriu mesmo chorando, deixando que a Madre Superiora o guiasse em direção a porta. Antes de sair da casa, virou sua cabeça a tempo de ver o loiro parado no mesmo lugar o observando com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto ao vê-lo partir, então falou em voz alta:

— Eu vou esperar por você, Yu...

Com o fechar da porta, o laço que aqueles dois tinham construído com o tempo em que estiveram juntos, foi interrompido por consequência do destino.


	2. Don't Stop Believin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometemos, uma semana depois estamos de volta!  
> Normalmente, os capítulos não serão grandes desse jeito, então não se prendam ao número de palavra.  
> Falaremos o que tiver para falar lá nas notas finais, então até lá!  
> Esperamos que aproveitem o capítulo!

Quando as flores começaram a desabrochar nos campos espalhados pela cidade, Yuri aprontava sua pequena mala para partir daquele lugar que lhe abrigou por dezoito anos. Ao contrário do que as Irmãs achavam, o, agora rapaz, estava animado demais para começar uma vida livre em busca de seu sonho de infância que tinha ficado cada vez mais forte com o passar dos anos.

Olhou para o quarto que dormiu ao longo da sua vida, observou a cama ao lado da sua que estava vazia naquele momento, onde uma outra criança a ocupava todas as noites, porém, em algumas lembranças embaçadas e levemente confusas de um tempo distante, ele se recordava daquele que um dia dormia ao seu lado. Não demorou para se recompor e sorrir ao dar adeus para aquele cômodo, partindo assim em direção a saída onde todas as crianças estavam o esperando juntos da Madre e das Irmãs. As crianças menores choravam ao abraçá-lo pelas pernas, pois, querendo ou não, já estava ali a mais tempo do que desejava, e, quando se tornou velho demais para ser percebido pelos casais e ser adotado, começou a ajudar a cuidar das crianças, que acabaram se apegando ao rapaz.

Yuri se agachou para ficar na altura dos pequenos e sorriu.

— Vocês vão ficar bem! Não deem trabalho para os adultos, ok? – ele disse ao bagunçar os cabelos do topo da cabeça de cada um deles.

Depois de tantas despedidas e tentativas falhas de acalmar as crianças, Yuri se levantou para ir até a Madre.

— Obrigado por tudo – ele agradeceu ao se colocar em sua frente.

— Querido, espero que você realize todos os seus sonhos. Mas se algo não sair como você planejou, não se culpe. A realidade é mais dura do que parece. Não se esqueça de nos mandar notícias – a mulher disse ao abraçá-lo com lágrimas nos olhos. As despedidas nunca eram fáceis, ainda mais quando eram crianças que não haviam sido adotadas e tinham que aprender a viver no mundo sozinhos. – Se você precisar de alguma coisa, nos procure; sempre estaremos aqui para te ajudar.

Observou os detalhes do rosto da Madre que havia envelhecido com o passar do tempo e sorriu ao se lembrar de todas as peças que pregou nos adultos quando ainda era criança. Estava falando para os pequenos não darem trabalho a elas, mas tinha sido o que mais causou confusão na casa. Mesmo animado para se tornar alguém livre, era impossível não sentir aquela tristeza pesando em seu peito ao olhar para todas aquelas pessoas que cuidaram e se importaram com ele quando ninguém mais o quis.

— Obrigado pelas palavras. Eu me lembrarei. Mas não importa as dificuldades que virão, eu vou conseguir, com toda a certeza.

— Claro que você vai conseguir! Estaremos todos aqui rezando por você querido. E, Yuri, não importa o quão difícil seja, nunca deixe de sonhar.

— Nunca deixarei – ele disse, confiante em alcançar seus objetivos.

Se despediu das outras Irmãs e recebeu um envelope com uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para poder se sustentar por alguns dias, além do relógio que havia ido junto com ele para o orfanato e que havia ficado guardado a pedido do próprio Yuri.

Segurando a porta de saída, olhou para trás e viu todos acenando para ele enquanto algumas crianças choravam e gritavam que sentiriam saudade, Yuri sorriu e acenou de volta antes de gritar:

— Eu sentirei a falta de todos!

Observando pela última vez, tentou captar cada rosto daquela sala e logo fechou a porta, sentindo suas lágrimas descerem tão inevitáveis quanto a dor no seu peito. Tinha passado a infância sonhando em passar por aquela porta, mas em nenhum dos seus sonhos ele estava sozinho.

Respirou fundo e olhou para frente pronto para encarar o que estava por vir. Limpou suas bochechas e pegou sua mala para começar a caminhar um pouco sem rumo. Tinha seu destino em mente, mas não sabia como chegar até lá, então andou enquanto observava tudo à sua volta. O Sol já atingia o ponto mais alto do céu, então a movimentação na rua estava cada vez maior. Ele até poderia parecer bem com toda aquela situação, mas seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados que, em meio a tantos barulhos, ele ainda tinha impressão de poder escutá-los. Mesmo ansioso, ainda se sentia nervoso em meio ao desconhecido.

Após andar por alguns minutos, avistou uma banca de jornais e se encaminhou até lá para pedir algumas informações.

— Senhor, como eu chego em Manhattan?

— Você pode pegar o metrô ou um táxi se tiver dinheiro – o senhor de pele escura o informou.

Aparentando estar ainda mais confuso pelo fato de não saber como chegar até o metrô, o senhor acabou vendendo um mapa para o garoto se localizar. Logo, o loiro agradeceu e voltou a caminhar enquanto olhava para o mapa. Não estava muito longe da estação, então continuou sua caminhada, tentando se manter na sombra e evitar a fadiga que o calor estava lhe causando.

Yuri tentava ignorar alguns olhares que iam em sua direção quando ele passava por certos lugares, mas estava começando a ficar ainda mais nervoso com o decorrer do tempo; afinal, estava sozinho pela primeira vez na vida. Mesmo que tentasse se manter forte e confiante, lá no fundo estava sentindo o peso de estar sozinho no mundo. Mas nada importava enquanto sua força de vontade para alcançar seus próprios objetivos e realizar aquilo que tanto sonhava.

Desde do dia que Yuri viu a apresentação de uma bailarina na tela do televisor velho, não conseguiu mais tirar a ideia de querer dançar daquele modo de sua mente da sua mente. Sempre voltava sorrateiramente para aquele lugar no orfanato com seu amigo para vê-la de novo e de novo. A música ficava dias em sua mente e, mesmo criança, se pegava movimentando-se sozinho no quarto tentando imitar a bailarina. O que era apenas uma brincadeira, foi levado mais a sério quando ele começou a ficar mais velho. Mesmo que suas fugas até àquela pequena sala tivessem sido interrompidas por não ter mais seu parceiro, Yuri nunca esqueceu daquele programa e o som do piano que conseguia acalmar sua mente que vivia conturbada. A cada ano que se passava, quando uma música mais calma tocava no velho rádio do orfanato, ele sentia cada vez mais os sentimentos que cada nota transmitia; era como se seu corpo não lhe pertencesse mais, mas sim à dança. Com dezesseis anos, o garoto loiro ganhou um presente especial da Madre pela ajuda que o mesmo estava oferecendo ao cuidar das crianças. Aquela revista de balé era tudo que Yuri precisava para ter a certeza de seu próprio sonho. Haviam tantas informações que ele não sabia sobre a dança que não conseguia parar de ler e reler tudo que continha nela. Assim como explicações sobre passos importantes de balé, também havia uma página falando sobre uma certa academia de dança localizada em Manhattan. Desde então, Yuri começou a planejar seu futuro. Não tinha mais esperanças de que seria adotado por alguém, então apenas se preparou para sair daquele lugar quando completasse dezoito anos e partir em direção a Manhattan para dançar balé.

Seus planos para quando saísse do orfanato estavam finalmente sendo postos em prática. Yuri se mantinha no banco da estação esperando o metrô com o seu bilhete na mão. Não conseguia deixar de olhar ao redor para captar o máximo dos detalhes de tudo no lugar. Haviam pessoas apressadas; pessoas que andavam calmamente do lado de outras enquanto sorriam e falavam alto e haviam pessoas sentadas esperando o metrô assim como ele. Respirou fundo deixando seus pensamentos irem além e fechou os olhos por um minuto. Pouco tempo depois, um som agudo ecoou pela estação, fazendo o coração de Yuri que estava começando a se tornar sereno, voltar a bater rapidamente. Ele tinha ouvido aquela música em todos os natais que passou no orfanato. Era uma das vezes que ele se isolava em seu canto para poder apreciar o som do instrumento musical ecoando por todo o ambiente. Até parecia alucinação de sua mente, mas quando abriu os olhos e olhou para trás, pôde ver uma mulher com as pálpebras fechadas enquanto tocava um violino preto suavemente, assim como o começo da melodia. Seu corpo inteiro se movimentava junto com cada nota tocada, expressando uma paixão que Yuri conseguia ver, tornando tudo ainda mais belo.

— Hallelujah... – cantarolou.

Se aconchegou no banco, se segurando para não se levantar e dançar ao lado da mulher e decidiu fechar os olhos permitindo que a música levasse consigo todo seu nervosismo, deixando sua mente completamente limpa de qualquer sentimento ruim. Quando a última nota foi tocada, Yuri tirou seu colar de dentro da camisa e beijou o anel que nele estava pendurado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou para si.

Demorou cerca de uma hora para ele poder entrar em seu vagão e partir em direção a Manhattan. Quase não havia lugares para se sentar, mas com o passar dos minutos e a cada nova parada, Yuri acabou encontrando um assento vago.

Estava animado com sua ida até a cidade de seus sonhos; estava animado, porque sabia que tudo daria certo como ele planejou. Poderia andar o dia inteiro, mas quando chegasse na academia em que tanto sonhou, tudo valeria a pena. Ele finalmente poderia dançar com todo o seu coração e nada mais importaria, pois ele vivia por aquele momento.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, chegou em seu tão esperado destino. Desceu do vagão e tentou sair do meio da multidão rapidamente. Quando finalmente afastou-se daquele lugar claustrofóbico, subiu as escadas para poder ver a cidade. As pessoas passavam ao seu lado, mas ele estava ocupado demais olhando para todos os lados, absorvendo cada detalhe daquele lugar. Abriu os braços e olhou para o alto, logo fechando suas mãos para comemorar em voz baixa, até que alguém esbarrou em seu ombro, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

Começou a caminhar pela Times Square enquanto olhava para seu mapa, tentando encontrar um jeito de chegar até a academia. Embora a cidade fosse bela e agitada, as pessoas caminhavam alheias a tudo, como se estivessem muito ocupadas e com muita pressa para perder tempo aos detalhes.

O mapa dizia que seu destino ficava a algumas quadras de onde ele estava, então tratou de seguir até lá.

Seus pés começaram a doer e sua fome a aumentar depois de um certo tempo andando, entretanto, nada era mais importante do que chegar aonde mais queria e finalmente realizar seu sonho.

Há uma certa distância, podia ver o Central Park e logo sorriu imaginando que poderia encontrar um lugar para morar perto dali, pois aquele clima o agradava bastante. Assim como o clima, as pessoas também começaram a mudar. Os edifícios pareciam estar ficando cada vez maiores; os carros e as roupas que os outros usavam pareciam mais caras e tudo aparentava ser brilhante demais para o garoto que nunca teve mais do que o básico, porém, apesar de estar começando a estranhar os detalhes, Yuri continuou a caminhar com um sorriso no rosto.

Se afastando do Central Park, andou por mais alguns minutos até avistar um edifício branco com uma longa entrada de vidro. Olhou para cima e avistou o nome em destaque do local: New York Dance Academy. Tentou conter seu sorriso, mas não conseguiu; finalmente havia chegado onde sempre sonhou.

Algumas pessoas entravam e saíam do lugar e, quando viu alguns jovens saindo com suas sapatilhas de ponta na mão, Yuri não conteve o impulso de entrar no estabelecimento.

O interior era muito maior do que ele imaginava. Conseguia ouvir melodias de várias batidas, sendo das mais suaves para as mais intensas. Perdido em seu próprio entusiasmo, não percebeu que estava sendo observado pelo segurança do local; não era à toa, pois, entre todos ali, ele era o único com roupas mais simples. Logo, foi para o balcão mais próximo falar com a atendente.

Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a mulher se apressou em interrompê-lo:

— Não fazemos caridade, querido – a morena de óculos disse em tom de deboche.

Um pouco atordoado com a fala repentina da recepcionista, ele logo se recompôs e sorriu com o aparente engano.

— Ah, não, eu não quero caridade alguma, senhora; eu só quero dançar.

A moça abaixou os óculos levemente e o examinou da cabeça aos pés, para então respondê-lo.

— Eu não sei em que tipo de contos de fada você vive, rapaz, mas aqui é a NYDA, você não chega aqui e diz “eu quero dançar” – a morena fez aspas com os dedos -, as pessoas fazem por merecer pisar aqui e, convenhamos, você não faz o tipo. Você não parece sequer conseguir fazer um Grand Battement decente para entrar por recomendação, quem dirá pagar a nossa mensalidade. Então, se você puder me dar licença, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

A moça se levantou, deixando o garoto sozinho em frente ao balcão, pasmo demais para respondê-la. Estava tentando processar o que ela estava querendo dizer com tudo aquilo e só conseguia chegar à conclusão que não poderia dançar naquele lugar. Olhou para os lados e viu alguns panfletos, onde foi pegar um. O papel informava sobre as audições que teriam dali há um mês, porém, o preço em dólares marcado logo abaixo assustou o rapaz. A realidade estava começando a dar as caras para o jovem sonhador que não tinha pensado em detalhes importantes para entrar na melhor academia de dança de Nova York; não tinha sequer imaginado que, no mínimo, ele precisaria ter uma boa quantidade de dinheiro para tentar realizar seu sonho. No final, as coisas eram mais complicadas do que ele um dia havia imaginado.

Não demorou para um segurança de terno preto chegar ao lado do rapaz e colocar a mão em seu ombro. Yuri olhou em sua volta e viu as pessoas cochichando enquanto observavam-no. Estava começando a se sentir estranho naquele lugar; completamente deslocado. Se livrou bruscamente da mão do homem e começou a andar em direção a porta de saída, mas antes de sair do local, olhou para trás procurando a mulher que o atendeu e a encontrou fitando-o com um certo ar de superioridade. Yuri segurou no puxador da porta e em uma postura perfeita, elevou a perna até acima da cabeça, completando um Grand Battement flexível e de difícil execução, enquanto encarava a moça. Abaixou a perna antes dos seguranças chegarem até ele e logo levantou as duas mãos para, ofensivamente, mostrar os dedos do meio para todos que o observavam como se ele fosse algum tipo de animal de circo.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia enquanto ele andava sem rumo ao sair da academia. Não sabia para onde ir e o que fazer. Aos poucos, a realidade que ele não havia imaginado estava começando a aparecer e a cada passo que dava, se sentia cada vez mais sufocado com a pressão de todos os pensamentos que estava tendo. Tinha que conseguir entrar naquele lugar; não havia passado tantos anos programando, para que no final não desse certo por causa de alguém que não sabia nada sobre ele. Yuri sabia que não tinha tanto dinheiro, mas poderia conseguir mais trabalhando em qualquer lugar que encontrasse, além de que já tinha uma quantia em dólares para começar.

— Eu vou conseguir! Ah, se eu vou! – ele disse, enquanto fechava sua mão ao redor do panfleto da escola.

 

Yuri não tinha para onde ir e não queria gastar o pouco do dinheiro que tinha para pagar o aluguel de algum lugar. O dia tinha sido cansativo e ele não aguentava mais andar pela cidade, então apenas se sentou no primeiro banco que encontrou e ficou. Seu ânimo tinha ido embora, mas não se permitia desistir tão facilmente, só necessitava de uma boa noite de sono para poder fazer seus novos planos.

Sem querer gastar muito dinheiro, comprou apenas uma fruta e uma garrafa de água; não se importava em passar fome por alguns dias e dormir em um banco, no fundo sabia que poderia passar por aquela situação vez ou outra.

Sentado no mesmo banco, ele viu anoitecer e as luzes da cidade acenderem. Mesmo que estivesse em uma péssima situação, tudo ainda parecia belo demais aos seus olhos, mas por quanto tempo isso duraria?

 

Suas economias chegavam a duzentos dólares; precisava de mais trezentos para conseguir pagar a audição e provar que merecia estar naquele lugar como qualquer outra pessoa que estudava lá, então, na manhã do dia seguinte, quando acordou todo dolorido no banco em que dormiu, começou a procurar emprego em cada uma das lojas do centro, mas sempre acabava sendo rejeitado de alguma forma. Encontrar uma maneira de conseguir dinheiro era mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

 

Depois de três dias procurando por um emprego e terminando com a mesma resposta negativa em todos os lugares, Yuri andava pela cidade em mais um fim de tarde sentindo seu estômago doer de fome. Já havia gastado demais e não estava conseguindo repor o dinheiro, então estava tentando ao máximo não gastar, nem que fosse preciso passar fome por alguns dias. De longe, avistou algumas barracas de frutas e verduras sendo arrumadas para fecharem. Começou a caminhar até lá e logo parou em frente a uma barraca com diversos tipos de frutas. A senhora que estava vendendo os produtos observados pelo loiro, ficou encarando o garoto que estava pálido e tinha uma expressão faminta.

— Precisa de ajuda? – ela logo perguntou.

Yuri nem tinha percebido a presença da mulher bem à sua frente, então olhou surpreso para a mesma e tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

— Teve um dia difícil, querido? – a senhora perguntou gentilmente, segurando uma maçã em sua direção.

Ele esticou a mão para pegar a fruta, mas logo a retraiu; não sabia se podia mesmo pegar aquilo e quanto iria lhe custar.

— Pode pegar, é apenas uma gentileza!

Desde do dia que havia chegado em Manhattan, ninguém havia feito algo por ele; nem ao menos foram gentis com suas palavras, mas, apesar de inicialmente desconfiar daquele ato, não conseguia sentir nem um mal vindo da senhora, então esticou a mão lentamente e pegou a maçã para dar uma mordida na fruta mais doce que já havia comido. Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas se recusou a chorar.

— Obrigado – agradeceu em voz baixa.

— Sabe, querido – a mulher continuou com o trabalho de guardar os alimentos em pequenos caixotes –, soube que tem um abrigo aqui perto. Eles oferecem banho, jantar e um local para dormir. Por que não tenta ir até lá? – ela colocou uma das caixas no porta-malas de uma minivan. - Céus, minhas costas não são mais as mesmas!

— Abrigo? De graça?

— Sim, mas você tem que chegar cedo. A fila começa a se formar lá pelas dezessete horas e as camas são liberadas às dezenove. Lá você poderá tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, mas tem de sair no outro dia até às sete da manhã. Ainda assim, é melhor do que ficar na rua, não é mesmo?

Yuri não tinha conhecimento sobre o lugar, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que dormir em um banco e passar mais um dia sem tomar banho.

— A senhora por me falar onde fica exatamente o abrigo?

A mulher explicou-lhe para onde deveria ir, e, para agradecer pela maçã, ajudou a carregar o restante dos caixotes em sua minivan, poupando as costas da senhora que já era de idade.

— Muito obrigado, querido – agradeceu.

— Eu que agradeço.

Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, Yuri sorriu verdadeiramente para a alguém, antes de acenar e ir apressadamente até o tal abrigo.

Andou por alguns minutos e logo viu uma fila já formada, porém, não tão grande. Perguntou para os homens que estavam ali se ele estava no lugar certo e logo lhe deram uma resposta positiva, para então, finalmente, entrar na fila e sentir um pouco do peso que sentiu pelos últimos dias, diminuir levemente.

 

Após conseguir um lugar para dormir, tomar banho e comer, Yuri começou a ficar mais disposto a voltar a sua busca árdua por um emprego. Todos os finais de tarde, voltava para a barraca da senhora que o ajudou a achar o abrigo para ajudá-la a carregar os caixotes, até que, em um dia qualquer, enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente sobre a audição, Yuri ouviu uma música tocar perto da onde estavam. “ _Don’t Stop Believin’_ ” era uma canção antiga, mas era exatamente o que ele gostaria de ouvir naquele momento.

— Eu poderia ajudá-lo com o dinheiro para sua audição, querido – a senhora continuou a conversa, alheia à música que o loiro ouvia. - Você tem me ajudado muito recolhendo as caixas no fim do dia, se você viesse me ajudar logo pela manhã também, o dinheiro seria como um pagamento pelo trabalho, o que acha?

Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Yuri não soube controlar a emoção em sua voz.

— S-Sério?!

A senhora olhou sorridente para ele que tomou a liberdade de abraçá-la. É claro que aceitaria a oferta, afinal, estava procurando por aquilo por tanto tempo que estava começando a achar que nunca encontraria uma oportunidade como aquela.

Faltava alguns dias para as audições e, em mais um fim de tarde, Yuri não podia deixar de sorrir alegre por estar sentindo uma ponta de esperança surgindo dentro de si. As coisas finalmente estavam começando a darem certo para ele.

 

Os dias foram se passando e o dinheiro de Yuri começou a aumentar aos poucos. Os pagamentos que estava recebendo da senhora não eram o suficiente para conseguir juntar os quinhentos dólares para fazer a audição, então teve uma ideia que poderia ajudar: pediu emprestado o pequeno rádio de um senhor que tinha uma barraca ao lado do da senhora, que, gentilmente o cedeu, e começou a ir para a estação de metrô que o levou até Manhattan. Estava pronto para conseguir dinheiro através da dança. Não se importava com seus pés doendo por dançar o dia inteiro, pois, no final das contas, ele estava conseguindo alguns trocados a mais, além de estar, de certa forma, treinando para as audições.  

O caminho para alcançar a realização do seu sonho havia se revelado difícil, porém, sua persistência era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo continuar tentando.

 

Faltando um dia para a audição, Yuri chegou sorridente para ajudar a senhora mais uma vez e logo contou a novidade.

— Eu finalmente consegui o dinheiro! Eu vou conseguir, senhora! Obrigado por me dar uma oportunidade como essa! – ele disse, sentindo um aperto forte na garganta.

A senhora sorriu satisfeita e orgulhosa como se já soubesse que o rapaz iria conseguir e não demorou para as pessoas que faziam parte daquela feira e que também haviam formado um laço com o loiro, começarem a se reunir perto dele.

— Nós sabíamos que conseguiria, querido!

Todos começaram a dar parabéns para o garoto que não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto e logo o senhor que lhe emprestou seu rádio durante o mês todo praticamente, passou por entre o aglomerado de pessoas que ali havia formado, com uma pequena caixa decorada com um laço vermelho nas mãos.

— Esse é o nosso modo de mostrarmos que sempre acreditamos em você – o senhor falou.

Surpreso, Yuri pegou a caixa com as mãos levemente trêmulas e abriu o laço para abrir o embrulho. Não conseguiu conter o choro quando viu a sapatilha de ponta por entre o papel de seda. Estava grato demais por ter conhecido aquelas pessoas; estava grato por eles proporcionarem a ele aqueles sentimentos que não sentia a tanto tempo; estava grato por tudo estar começando a dar certo como ele havia planejado.

Colocou o braço em frente ao rosto tentando conter o choro e deixou ser abraçado de um modo que aqueceu sua alma. Porém, quando Yuri se acalmou, a senhora o olhou triste para contar algo que ele não esperava.

— Querido, amanhã não estaremos mais aqui. A feira vai mudar de cidade, então não voltaremos mais a nos ver. Esse presente é o mínimo que podemos fazer por você, pois depois de quase um mês nos vendo e conversando é impossível não notar o quão bom menino você é. Todos nós desejamos que você consiga realizar seu sonho e que sua vida melhore, pois nada é impossível para aquele que corre atrás dos seus objetivos. Não desista, nunca. Mesmo que seja difícil, só se torna inalcançável quando você desistir, então não deixe que esse sentimento de perseverança acabe.

Yuri que tinha começado a se acalmar, voltou a chorar copiosamente ao abraçar a senhora e agradecê-la repetidamente por tudo que a mesma havia feito por ele, assim como agradeceu a todos que estavam ali.

A partir daquele momento estaria sozinho mais uma vez, porém, não esqueceria o que aquelas pessoas haviam feito a ele para que o mesmo pudesse chegar até ali. Estava esperançoso no final das contas.

Depois de uma despedida triste e cheia de palavras de apoio, assim como agradecimentos insistentes, Yuri caminhou para a fila do abrigo com os olhos inchados enquanto abraçava o embrulho de sua sapatilha. Estava ansioso para dormir, entretanto, era impossível não estar completamente nervoso com a audição. Havia praticado todos os dias para a chegada daquele momento e estava confiante com sua disciplina.

Antes de dormir, contou seu dinheiro mais uma vez e colocou na parte da frente da sua bolsa como sempre. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Yuri deixou que seu corpo descansasse o máximo possível para que no dia seguinte, tudo saísse como planejado.

 

Porém, nem sempre o que planejamos sai como esperado.

Yuri acordou cedo e logo foi pegar sua escova de dentes na sua bolsa, porém, seu coração falhou quando viu o zíper da sua mochila aberto. Desesperado, ele começou a procurar seu envelope de dinheiro, mas não o encontrou.

— Não. Não. Não. Não! – esbravejou.

Seu envelope não estava mais lá. O dinheiro que tanto teve dificuldade para guardar havia sido roubado. Olhou para os lados e viu a cama do vizinho da esquerda completamente arrumada, indicando que o mesmo já havia ido embora. Yuri apenas tinha suas suspeitas que não estavam erradas de certo modo. O homem que ali tinha dormido e que já tinha ido embora, havia levado com ele um pacote de dinheiro que não o pertencia.

O loiro segurou suas lágrimas e tentou controlar sua raiva, até que se lembrou do seu relógio. Revirou sua mochila e não demorou para jogar todas as suas coisas em cima da cama. Seu relógio estava intacto no fundo da bolsa, assim como seu anel que continuava pendurado em seu colar que raramente saía do seu pescoço. Mesmo que aquilo o aliviasse um pouco, a raiva de si mesmo por não ter tomado cuidado e pensar que as pessoas dali não fariam algo do tipo por estarem na mesma situação que ele, o estava consumindo. Faltavam cinco horas para a audição e ele não tinha mais dinheiro. Precisava fazer algo em relação àquilo, pois se recusava a desistir depois de ter chegado tão longe. Olhou para seu relógio que havia recebido da Madre antes de sair do orfanato e pensou por um segundo. Ele era importante, porém, seu sonho também era. Ficou em um dilema consigo, pois ainda tinha uma chance mesmo que tivesse que abrir mão de algo, mas ele sabia que valeria a pena mais tarde. Não queria chegar ao ponto de fazer aquilo, entretanto, não tinha mais tempo para achar outra forma.

Se arrumou, pegou sua mochila e saiu daquele lugar com a promessa de nunca mais volta, para então começar sua busca por uma loja de penhores. Iria vender aquele relógio e iria para aquela audição de qualquer jeito.

Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, encontrou um estabelecimento abrindo e não pensou duas vezes para entrar no local.

— O que deseja? – o senhor com uma expressão sonolenta, perguntou.

— Quando poderia me dar por esse relógio? – o loiro perguntou ao colocar o objeto em cima do balcão.

O senhor inspecionou o relógio por alguns minutos com seus instrumentos de trabalho, para respondê-lo.

— Ofereço quinhentos dólares no máximo.

— Só isso?!

— É um belo objeto, mas não é tão valioso quanto parece.

Yuri havia pensado que conseguiria muito mais pelo relógio, porém, era o suficiente para pagar a inscrição da audição.

— Tudo bem, pode ser isso – deu sua resposta final.

O senhor aparentava satisfeito com a compra e logo pegou o dinheiro para pagar Yuri. Quando seus olhos inspecionaram o garoto, acabou vendo algo do seu interesse.

— Se você quer dinheiro, então deveria vender esse anel. Ganhará muito mais do que deseja.

O loiro olhou para seu peito e viu o anel pendurado em seu colar. Rapidamente, o colocou de volta para dentro da camisa e disse ao pegar seu dinheiro:

— Não, obrigado. É o suficiente – disse, sem ao menos pensar naquela possibilidade absurda.

Pegou seu dinheiro e saiu daquele lugar pronto para sua última chance. Não tinha mais nada além daquela oportunidade; precisava conseguir.

 

Passou todo seu tempo livre treinando, até que a hora chegou. Caminhou para a academia que não lhe trazia boas lembranças, mas que estava disposto a fazer boas e novas memórias naquele dia.

Ao passar pela porta, viu a mesma mulher que tanto o irritava sentada atrás do balcão, porém, como um orgulhoso que era, andou de cabeça erguida até ela.

— Vim participar da audição – ele disse ao chegar em frente a moça.

Ele abaixou os óculos pelo nariz como da última vez e o observou dos pés à cabeça.

— É quinhentos dólares a inscrição ou uma recomendação de alguém influente, mas acho que esse não é o seu caso – ela disse com desgosto.

Yuri colocou o dinheiro em frente a ela que computou a inscrição do rapaz e mandou ele se dirigir ao auditório que se apresentaria.

Estava tentando ignorar ao máximo todos os olhares que se dirigiam a ele, pois, querendo ou não, suas roupas simples se destacam em meio ao sofisticado, mas, para Yuri, aquilo era o de menos, uma vez que ele pagou a inscrição como todo mundo.

Se sentou no chão onde todos esperavam para serem chamados e colocou sua sapatilha. Nunca havia colocado uma, então aqueles laços estavam tornando as coisas complicadas, porém, observou a garota em sua frente os amarrando e a imitou. Não tinha ficado perfeito, mas era o suficiente.

Não demorou até uma moça os guiarem para uma sala grande, cheia de espelhos e algumas barras horizontais fixadas na parede. Seus concorrentes pareciam se conhecerem, pois conversavam animadamente em grupos pequenos, deixando o sozinho alongando no canto da sala.

Esperaram até uma moça esguia entrar na sala com uma expressão séria e um ar autoritário que fez todos se reunirem perto das barras.

— Meu nome é Lilia Baranovskaya e eu vou avaliar vocês. Metade de vocês serão escolhidos para fazerem a segunda audição, porém, precisam me convencer que são aptos a serem escolhidos. Deem tudo de si, pois só escolhemos os melhores entre os melhores. Começaremos com uma aula básica de balé para eu saber o nível de vocês e, no final, cada um fará uma breve apresentação solo com música. Eu até desejaria sorte a vocês, mas nada além de uma ótima disciplina os farão passar, então me convençam.

Poucos minutos de “aula” fizeram Yuri perceber a diferença gritante de disciplina que tinha em relação às outras pessoas que estavam ali. Era o básico, porém, o básico precisava ser perfeito e, ao longo da sua vida, a única coisa que o fez ter contato com o balé foi uma revista com alguns nomes e desenhos das posições. Em certos momentos, Lilia falava nomes de passos que o loiro sequer conhecia, portanto, tentava improvisar ao imitar seus concorrentes que passaram a vida toda praticando aqueles movimentos em seus cursos caros.

Porém, quando chegaram na parte de apresentarem seus respectivos solos, Yuri se destacou. Tão conectado sentimentalmente com a música como nenhum outro naquela sala. Ele sentia tudo que cada nota transmitia e se movimentava com todo o seu coração. Não era apenas uma audição para ele, era tudo que lhe restava; era o que o fazia continuar caminhando e seguindo em frente em busca de seus sonhos. Não tinha mais nada além daquilo.

Quando todos se apresentaram, Lilia, que ficou todo o tempo com uma prancheta onde marcou todas suas avaliações, dispensou-os para tomar sua decisão final. Aqueles que haviam se apresentado ficaram em uma sala esperando para serem chamados em particular onde receberiam o resultado, e, quando Yuri ouviu seu nome ser chamado, seu coração vacilou. Estava nervoso e tentava controlar seu corpo que tremia por inteiro. Sabia que tinha errado algumas coisas, mas sua apresentação solo estava dando uma pequena esperança para o garoto.

— Yuri… Plisetsky?   

— Sim.

Lilia deu uma longa olhada em seu papel antes de voltar a olhar para o loiro que aparentava estar nervoso demais com aquela situação.

— Yuri – a moça tirou seus óculos para olhá-lo -, onde você aprendeu a dançar balé?

O loiro engoliu em seco e pensou em mentir para a moça, mas sabia que não adiantaria.

— Sozinho, senhora.

— Imaginei – ela sussurrou para si mesma.

— Para alguém que aprendeu sozinho, você está indo muito bem, porém, lhe falta disciplina. Você não sabe nem a metade do que todas aquelas pessoas que participaram da audição com você estão acostumadas desde crianças a fazer. Entretanto, há algo em você que não pode ser ensinado: o amor pela dança. De todas as pessoas que entram aqui todos os anos, são raras as que estão aqui por amor; que sentem a música de um modo tão intenso que quando estão dançando nada mais faz sentido. Você tem isso, Yuri, mas para estar aqui você precisa de mais. Essa paixão é importante e eu espero que você nunca perca ela, porém, você precisa de mais para ir além. Espero que você tente de novo no ano que vem, mas, antes disso, aconselho você a procurar algum modo de se disciplinar, pois apenas querer aquilo que deseja não é o suficiente. Eu sinto muito. Você não passou.

O nervosismo de Yuri se esvaiu e ele olhou firme para a mulher que se surpreendeu com a expressão do rapaz.

— Muito obrigado – ele disse antes de sair pela porta.

Segurando sua sapatilha, Yuri andou rapidamente e de cabeça baixa em direção a saída do lugar, sentindo um peso estranho em seu peito. Estava tão confuso com seus próprios sentimentos que não viu  dois rapazes entrando na academia, um deles ria e conversava com o outro animadamente, fazendo-o esbarrar no ombro do que se mantinha quieto.

— Você está bem? – o rapaz perguntou ao olhar para o loiro que parecia estranho.

Yuri se virou para observar os dois rapazes que tinham o mesmo corte de cabelo e que aparentavam ser mais um daqueles ricos que povoavam aquele lugar e logo os olhou com um certo nojo. Não o respondeu, muito menos se desculpou, apenas continuou caminhando até a saída.

— Que mal-educado! Vamos nessa, Otabek – o outro rapaz falou.

Yuri saiu do lugar sem conseguir processar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Passou anos imaginando que conseguiria realizar seu sonho na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, que sua paixão e força de vontade bastassem, mas a realidade era completamente diferente do que imaginava. Não tinha mais nada. Mesmo que quisesse tentar de novo, não tinha como. Não tinha dinheiro, família, alguém para se apoiar e agora suas esperanças estavam destruídas. Não sabia o que fazer, além de continuar andando sem rumo pela cidade.

Inconscientemente, caminhou até um determinado destino que já lhe era familiar, porém, diferente de todos os dias que havia passado por aquele lugar, não havia mais feira. Não havia mais a senhora sorridente esperando por ele e nem as outras pessoas. Havia sobrado apenas uma rua sem saída repleta de sacos de lixo.

Sem forças para continuar, Yuri deixou que suas pernas cedessem e se sentou no chão sujo enquanto segurava sua sapatilha. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas doía de uma forma como nunca doeu. Naquele momento, não conseguia pensar que tudo ficaria bem. Seus olhos marejados não o permitia ignorar todos os sentimentos ruins que estava sentindo ao perder suas esperanças e, ironicamente, ouviu ao fundo uma música tocando.

_“Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people”_

Sonhar nunca foi o suficiente e Yuri tinha acabado de descobrir isso enquanto chorava por não ter lhe sobrado mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos que tenham gostado!  
> Os dois primeiros capítulos da fanfic serão um pouco cansativos, porém, serão extremamente importantes para mostrar esse começo do Yuri, então não se assustem com o drama logo de cara, pois, como já dissemos, a fanfic não é totalmente um drama, há muito mais o que se mostrar em várias situações diferentes.
> 
> Fiquem à vontade para comentarem o que quiserem. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e motivadores e serão respondidos com muito carinho <3 
> 
> Agradecemos por lerem e até o próximo capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
> Esse é o começo de uma longa história (: 
> 
> Os comentários sempre são bem-vindos e serão respondidos com muito carinho, então fiquem á vontade! 
> 
> Para meus leitores de Light, relaxem que eu vou dar conta das duas histórias e não desistirei de nenhuma delas. Espero que nos acompanhem aqui também <3 
> 
> Tentaremos atualizar no prazo de uma semana. Até o próximo!


End file.
